Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 05
Publisher's Summary :"See ya later, Aniki." —Those were the parting words of Kirino, who suddenly went on a trip. Well, it's not like it's lonely without her around. And soon, a new school term starts. As I live a peaceful life as a senior high school student, a strange junior appears. "Good morning, Senpai." I got to know Kuroneko's temporary identity as a human being, and we get to form deep "bonds" with each other. "Sister" and "close friend". As the two of us lose a great person, at the school inundated with countless memories, I come face-to-face with the "Mystic Eye User". This girl holding an "exceptional power" overwhelms me and Kuroneko, luring us into a strange new dimension...!! :When the "ordinary" and "extraordinary" cross paths, the story will begin—. Summary Chapter 1 We reach volume 5 of the Oreimo series. Volume 4 ended with a shocking development: Kirino leaves for Los Angeles after being scouted for track and field athletics. And with Kirino gone, without even telling her friends or brother, Kyousuke finds on the first school day in April that Kuroneko is now a student at his school – Kyousuke-senpai, she calls him, having decided to stop calling him “oniisan”. Although Kirino is gone, Kuroneko and Saori have become Kyousuke’s friends and they often come over to his house. After the first day of school, Kuroneko, still dressed in her uniform, and Saori, are in Kyousuke’s room, with Saori quick to point out that Kuroneko may have wanted Kyousuke to tell her she looks good in her uniform, since otherwise Kuroneko would be wearing her usual goth lolita outfit. It won’t be the first hint of a possible Kuroneko X Kyousuke relationship. We have also learned Kuroneko’s real name, a clear indication of her “upgraded” status in the story: Gokou Ruri, although she still prefers being called Kuroneko. Chapter 2 It’s been commented before, but Kuroneko has a hard time socializing. She is very shy and also quite clumsy, and Kyousuke learns that she eats alone at school, has no friends and her classmates often skip cleaning duty and leave everything for her to do. Meanwhile, Manami and Ruri meet. Ruri is quite rude to Manami, which Kyousuke attributes to Kirino bad-mouthing his osananajimi, although of course the subtext could well imply that Ruri sees her as a rival, since Manami is very close to Kyousuke – the same hostility that Kirino shows could be attributed to her having brocon feelings as well. One day, Kyousuke receives a call from Saori, and they discuss what to do to help Ruri. But he has also realized that Saori seems to insist on meeting a lot, and after Saori almost loses her mask -she even refers to herself at some point as “watashi” instead of her usual and weird-sounding “sessha’- she confesses that after Kirino left, she has become aware she may lose her friends – graduation, a fight, going overseas… lots of things can happen and she wants to treasure every possible moment. Kyousuke mentions she must have lots of friends, but she confesses that although she may know many people from her online activities, her only true friends are Kirino, Kuroneko and Kyousuke. Kyousuke decides to do something to help Kuroneko: join the Game Research Club, so she can make friends who share the same hobby: computer games. But since Ruri is not very socially skilled, he decides to join as well to help her. The first surprise is the president: he is the guy who lent the bicycle to Kyousuke in Akihabara when, in volume 4, Kirino made him go and buy some eroge. To top it all, not only is he a complete otaku, but he must be over 20, having repeated several years. There is also another female club member: Akagi Sena, who turns out to be the class rep of Ruri’s class – and they don’t get on precisely well. And why is the serious class rep in the Game Research Club? She says she wants to learn programming, although after being pressed a little she admits she loves computer games. And could there be even more? She is the sister of a friend of Kyousuke, whom he met that fateful night in Akihabara because Sena had sent him to buy yaoi games. Chapter 3 Sena provides much of the humor in volume 5. Once she goes into “fujoshi” mode, she does little to hide from people her sexual fantasies about the different boys she knows having sex with each other. She seems to especially like the idea of her brother and Kyousuke being lovers. The Game Research Club president wants the two girls, Sena and Kuroneko, to make a game to foster teamwork, and both will have to give a presentation of their proposals. Sena’s proposal to make an RPG is extremely good, including a demo of the engine. Kuroneko’s proposal is to make a visual novel, but her presentation doesn’t go really well, and she only gives the members of the club a thick stack of paper with the script, which is hardly understandable. One of the funniest moments comes when Kuroneko/Ruri and Sena argue about what’s the proper way of creating fiction. For Sena, it is important to please the audience, while for Kuroneko the important thing is to do whatever you want to do regardless of what the audience thinks – which is the reason why Kuroneko’s doujinshi, novels, or games usually suck – if you can, listen to the second track of the Drama CD. Passionately, Kuroneko defends those onanii-works, that is, masturbatory works, a hyperbole meaning it’s just for your own enjoyment and satisfaction, and in the heat of the moment she just retorts “And if you think that’s wrong, then I’ll show you and masturbate to my heart’s content, like I care”. Kuroneko’s reaction when Kyousuke points out to what she has just said is priceless. Meanwhile, the jury has considered both proposals, and Sena gets 0 votes, while Kuroneko gets all the votes. How is it possible? Well, Sena’s game, albeit very good in theory, turned out to be an RPG about the different members of the club doing… well, except for the word “butt“, the rest was censored, but you get the picture. Sena gets really angry and runs away crying “I’ll tell my oniichan!!“. And thus, the bespectacled, serious-looking class rep turned out to be a crazy fujoshi with a brother complex. Meanwhile, Kuroneko confronts Kyousuke – why is he helping her, doing so much for her? Probably because he misses his sister and wants her to be Kirino’s substitute. Of course, although she appears to be annoyed by this unwanted attention, it is easy to see that what she doesn’t want is to be seen as a little sister -that’s why she stopped calling him oniisan- but as a girl and of course potential lover. And Kyousuke, to be ironic, asks her: Is it that you like me or what? Kuroneko replies, to Kyousuke’s astonishment, Yes only to add that she likes him just as she likes Saori or Kirino – but of course, we can see beyond this. In fact, Kyousuke assists Ruri creating the game -basically testing it- and there’s a scene where, while in his room, Kuroneko is lying on his bed with her laptop and she asks him to lie besides her to take a look at something. More Kuroneko x Kyousuke vibes. Kyousuke wonders if she isn’t aware he’s a boy at all. Or maybe she is too aware of it? Kuroneko’s game turns out to have too many bugs, so she needs help… from Sena. The proud Kuroneko actually begs Sena to help her. Sena finally accepts. As both girls argue and argue, yet manage to complete the game, Kyousuke realizes their interaction is similar to that of Kuroneko with Kirino, so they are probably friends. Their game, of course, turns out to be quite crappy, getting lots of bad reviews on the Internet. Sena gets angry while Kuroneko says she doesn’t care about what other people say – although we can see she probably really cares. Chapter 4 One day, Kyousuke gets two text messages. One is from Kuroneko: she wants to meet him after school. The other is from Kirino, who hadn’t contacted anyone so far, so all of them, Kyousuke included, were very worried. The message tells him to “destroy all her collection” (of eroge, etc.) Surprised, Kyousuke tries phoning her, but she hangs up on him. Not knowing what to do, he tries calling Ayase (through Manami, since Ayase has blacklisted him) She is quite cold towards him (let’s not forget she thinks he’s a siscon otaku who got Kirino into porn games), but she bursts into tears after Kyousuke asks her if Kirino has gotten in contact with her – she hasn’t. Ayase thought that Kirino hated her for some reason, and Kyousuke is quite worried now that he learns that Kirino hasn’t even got in contact with her best friend -and yuri partner. Meanwhile, Kyousuke goes to meet Kuroneko. Kyousuke tells her what’s happened, before anything else, and that he is thinking about going to the US to rescue Kirino. Kuroneko agrees -she is also worried, although she won’t admit it!- and she also thanks him for helping her out – from making the game to socializing. She then kisses him on the cheek, telling him that it’s a curse – he must bring Kirino back or die a horrible death. At home, his father readily agrees and Kyousuke leaves for Los Angeles. When he finally arrives at Kirino’s house, she has a cold and isn’t looking very well. After the initial surprise, she (reluctantly) lets him in. Kyousuke, who by now has become quite skillful in dealing with Kirino, stops her usual tsundere complaints by inviting her to play eroge. Meanwhile, he learns that Kirino hasn’t played any eroge so far, since her roommate is some loli -and you know what would happen in the US if they learned she played porn game with little girls-, and that she didn’t want to contact any of her friends until she won a race – which she hadn’t been able to do. Being among elite athletes, she wasn’t doing that well, and had fallen ill and depressed after exhausting herself, not being able to contact any of her friends or having abstained from her noble hobbies for so long. Kyousuke tells her to return home with him – and after some (expected) resistance, after Kyousuke tells her clearly that he misses her, she finally agrees. When they arrive in Japan, there’s someone waiting for Kirino – Kuroneko. She’s panting, but she denies she had got there running – although Kyousuke knows well that after he told her to come to the airport, she must have been very eager to meet her friend. ko:라이트 노벨/5권 Category:Light Novel Volumes